Airwalker Kuruk
Airwalker Kuruk was the second Airwalker to Lord Koloktos. He was born after Airwalker Fibushido and before Airwalker Amòn. He was born in the island city of Jovice, in the United Colonies of Rybak. Just like with Fibushido, not much is known about Kuruk for he was born before writing journals was common among Airwalkers and leaders in general, however, he does leave a brief summary of his life in a journal that he hides in his coffin for the next Airwalker, which could have very easily been Amòn's inspiration for establishing the Journal and Tomb Precedent. Childhood We know most of Kuruk's childhood, for he has a very packed criminal record in the City of Jovice. He grew up as an only child with a loving mother and a proud father. His father taught him the art of swordplay at a very young age, which led to a lot of conflict with the law enforcement in the city. Kuruk was arrested multiple times as a child for destroying the trees in the small forested section of the island and for practicing his swordplay on cows. He also taught himself how to use a bow and arrow by aiming at his neighbor's cows. After seventeen arrests, the town no longer bothered with him because he kept managing to escape his cell. Since his crimes were never too severe, he was never banished from the island either. Kuruk grew up in one of the Anti-Airwalker eras, which is obviously not good news for an Airwalker. Although he did not know he was the Airwalker until a later age, he never agreed with the Emperor's opinions on the Airwalker. The Jovician Earthquake Life is Jovice was fairly calm until a major earthquake that actually turned the river south of Jovice into a sea. This impacted Kuruk in several ways, but mostly by killing his father, and alerting the Fibonacci. One night a week after the earthquake, the Fibonacci walked into his home telling him that he was the next Airwalker. Airwalker Kuruk Airwalker Kuruk, now fully realized, experiences an Airwalker Dream the night he is told of his identity. Airwalker Fibushido contacts him and apologizes for the "disgusting world you've inherited." Kuruk made it his goal to change the public's view on having a public figure like an Airwalker. Kuruk's efforts changed the way people saw the Airwalker in a way that lasted all the way until the end of the final Airwalker. Kuruk was sixteen when he learned of his identity, the age the Fibonacci revealed was the ideal time for their search. The Emperor, being aware of this, sent Airwalker Enforcement all over the empire. Kuruk left the house one day to collect food and supplies for the still suffering earthquake survivors. When he returned, his mother was locked up inside their home. Their home was also marked with large wooden insignia. It was the Mark of Treachery. The police interrogated his mother for having a sixteen year old son, so much so that she ended up confessing what the Fibonacci told them. Kuruk escaped, but returned at night to his backyard where had a conversation with his mother through the wall. She said that they planned to drown her by flooding the house. The last words his mother spoke to him were "change this." Kuruk fled to Albatross where he, in one night, killed all of the Airwalker Police, the very same way he killed cows as a child. The Emperor caught Kuruk, and attempted to make him look like a brutal killer in front of the people of Albatross. The people, however, hated the police and their motives. They cheered Kuruk's name, and the Emperor was forced to release him. From this day on, the people of Rybak learned to love their Airwalker, and the Airwalker began to serve as a representative for the common people. The Black Pentagon The last thing Airwalker Kuruk did before he grew very ill was build the Black Pentagon, a prison for "Rybak's most horrible criminals." The Pentagon originally had a river of lava around the first ring, but that river and the rest of the prison was destroyed by Airwalker Django when he was arrested there two generations later. Kuruk came to Django in an Airwalker Dream telling him it was time to destroy the Pentagon. The Pentagon was never removed entirely, though. During the''' era of the '''People's Republic of Rybak, a large number of starving homeless families fled to the Pentagon for shelter and warmth. The families established a mini community and celebrated Kuruk for building the Pentagon. Most of the families survived to see the New World because the obsidian walls of the Pentagon survived the blasts of the''' Destruction of Albatross'. Kural Very little is known about this part of Kuruk's life, but it is reported in Amòn's writings that Kuruk conquered a large town from the '''Kingdom of Manifesto'. The town was called Kural. Amòn actually returns to the city and is ordered by Kuruk in an Airwalker dream to wage a small war against the people of Kural fearing that they were still loyal to Manifesto. This was one of the earliest examples of the Manifesto Scare, a period of history that more than half of Koloktos' Airwalkers dealt with. Kuruk's Death When Kuruk grew very ill, he spent most of his time lying in bed. He continued to live in his old home, even hiding his weapons where his mother was drowned. One night, it hit him to do something unimaginable, something that was never repeated after him. He attempted to have an Airwalker Dream with a future Airwalker, specifically the one after him, by contacting the other half of Koloktos. He accurately predicted the location of the next Airwalker's home, and demanded that he be buried there. He also left a message for the next Airwalker that was written in a Journal format. This was most definitely the inspiration for the Journal and Tomb Precedent. Kuruk died shortly after these arrangements. He died of sickness. Although a lot of his popularity stems from the fact that he was believed to have been the first Airwalker for a long period of time, he is remembered for his methods of dealing with the Government Versus Airwalker Controversy. This controversy works its way back into history multiple times. He is also remembered for taking a stand against The Manifesto, Rybak's biggest enemy for a large part of its history. Ultimately he is remembered for shaping the way the common man perceives the Airwalker, and he did a fantastic job. The people began to love their Airwalker in a way that never changed.